Legend of Dragoon, Retold
by Gamecuber
Summary: This is a story of the Second Dragoon Campaign with all new characters. PLEASE READ & REVIEW I may comment to you in the following chapter. Hopefully there will be a new chapter about every other week.
1. Two Guys, a Monster, and a Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. I wish I did, though. Several sequels and a prequel would have been released. So everything in the game I do not own. Every character and such that is not in the game I own and you can not use unless I have given permission for that character's use. If you ask me nicely and let me read the work of fiction before posting it somewhere I will almost always agree.  
  
A while before dawn, on a brisk spring morning, Hiro Xen was sitting on a boulder and thinking, as usual. He had always woke up early and thought to himself ever since he was a kid. Even before he had left his colony. Hiro was a Wingly. He had messy platinum hair and deep red eyes. He was taller than average and was twenty two years old. He was thin and muscular, not bulky at all. This was the perfect body for a swordsmaster. He wore a traditional wingly war uniform. It was made up of black pants with a black shirt that had silver platinum designs all over it. His sword was in its sheath, which was strapped to his back. He had left his colony at age eleven due to the amount of people saying how evil humans were. He thought that there must be some good humans in the world so he left to find out for himself. He had found many and befriended one. His best and only friend Kraven was laying nearby, next to their fire.  
  
Kraven was a human archer. His bow and quiver, which was full of barb-tipped arrows, lay nearby him. Kraven was very tall and lanky, yet lean. He had fiery red hair with deep brown eyes. He wore black pants and a dark brown tunic with a black pendant around his neck. Kraven was twenty, only a couple years Hiro's junior. Kraven had just escaped from Hellena Prison when he ran into Hiro. Well, to be more exact he ran into Hiro while escaping from Hellena Prison. Kraven was arrested after killing a Sandora Elite in a drunken brawl in Kazas. Hiro was trying to find an ancient Wingly Relic that he had heard the head warden had in his possession. Hiro failed and never found it, but he and Kraven escaped once they met and teamed up. Hiro with his sword, and Kraven with the bow and arrow he found in Hellena's armory. The only reason they got out alive was Kraven's marksmanship and Hiro's energy balls and flying ability.  
  
The sun was now rising and traces of smoke could be seen in the distance. Hiro searched the horizon and jumped to his feet to search the area that was the source of the smoke. He jumped down and ran over to Kraven and kicked him lightly in the side to wake him up.  
  
"Get up, Kraven! Seles is burning!" Hiro yelled to him. Kraven woke up and held his side, but got up and gathered his bow and quiver, strapping the quiver to his back. Hiro put the fire out and they headed to Seles. Kraven was a faster runner so Hiro flew beside him. As minutes passed, they entered the burning village. Hiro was disgusted as he looked around. Kraven had better hearing and heard a faint sound, like crying. Kraven looked around, trying to find the building that the sound came from. Hiro flew up to try and see what had caused the fire but came back with nothing. As he landed, Kraven pinpointed the source of the crying.  
  
"Someone is alive in that building! I'll go check it out!" Kraven said as he ran into a nearby building before Hiro could stop him. Kraven searched the inside of the building, careful to dodge falling debris. He ran up the stairs, dodging burning pieces of ceiling. He heard the crying again and ran into a room, stopping short as a chunk of burning debris falls. He saw nothing in the room anyway so he ran down the hall and entered another room. He saw a baby in a cradle, crying but what else was in the room scared him far worse than a baby soon to be burned to death. Something had broken through the wall of another room to enter this room. It was like a shadow, engulfed in flames. The shadow was in the shape of a person, with armor and wings full of holes. It held a large sword in it's hand. Kraven and the monster glanced at eachother both ran at the cradle. Kraven was faster and picked up the baby, jumping through the window and landing awkwardly on his feet, falling to his side.  
  
"Hiro, something was up there! I have no clue what the hell it was but it was going after the baby. Big and ugly too, kind of reminded me of you." Kraven said, gritting his teeth and half-smirking. No matter what was happening, Kraven could be relied on to try and lighten the mood. Hiro, pulled out his sword and looked up as the monster crashed through the side of the house and landed in front of Hiro. Hiro's eyes widened as the monster charged at him to get to the baby. Hiro jumped back and swung his sword, as if giving a warning. The monster blocked his sword and pushed Hiro to the ground. It swung around and began charging at Kraven and the baby he was holding. Hiro jumped up and slashed at its back. It swung around, roaring. It slashed back at him and cut his forearm, leaving a large burn mark around the cut. Hiro yelled in pain and held his arm to his side. Kraven thought about it and held the baby up.  
  
"Hey, ugly. Yeah, I'm talking to you, not Hiro. Looking for this? Come and get it if ya want it! I don't think you can handle me though so if you are scared......" Kraven yelled. He stopped midsentence and turned to run as the monster lunged forward. The monster stopped short as Hiro's sword passed through it's stomach. It looked down and Hiro pulled his sword back and stood up, smirking.  
  
"Let's do this." Hiro said with a smirk. What followed was an awesome display of swordsmanship as the two combatants hacked and slashed at eachother, neither gaining an advantage. Their swords clanged and Hiro grinned. He brought his injured arm up so his hand was to the monsters face. He nodded and shot an energy ball. The monster dropped it's sword and stumbled back, holding it's hands to its face and screaming. The sound was an eerie supersonic sound, giving Hiro, Kraven, and the baby immense pain. They screamed in turn. The monster spread it's wings and flew up.  
  
"That was too close for comfort, man." Hiro said, bending over, trying to catch his breath. Kraven nodded as he got the baby to stop crying. Hiro grins at him, ready to make a smart comment but Kraven glares at him.  
  
"What about the baby? What will we do with her? I know for sure we won't be raising her. We are friends, but not that kind of friends." Kraven asked. Hiro laughed, but then grew serious and looked at the baby, thinking. He then smiled and nodded.  
  
"Bale. We can take her to Bale. I hear that the King's advisor, Minister Noish, knows loads of old legends and myths. Maybe he knows what that thing was or why it wanted the baby." Hiro finally announced. Kraven nodded, agreeing.  
  
"We can cut through the forest first. From there, it isn't that long of a walk to the prairie. After we cross that we will have to go through the Limestone Cave. From the exit of that it is a straight shot to Bale. It may take a while to get there but we need to get there." Hiro told him. Kraven shrugged.  
  
"Oh well. It's not like we had any real direction before. At least now we know where we're going and why." Kraven replied. Hiro agreed. Kraven ripped a piece of cloth from his tunic and strapped the baby to his stomach so his hands were free, in case his bow, which was on his back, was needed. Hiro busted out laughing.  
  
"Nice look, Mr. Mom!" Hiro joked. Kraven glared at him.  
  
"At least I had the guts to save her!" Kraven snapped.  
  
"Still would have died if I hadn't fought that thing off." Hiro added.  
  
"I could have outrun it." Kraven replied.  
  
"Man, you saw those wings right?" Hiro asked, smirking. For once in his life, Kraven couldn't think of anything to say. He pushed Hiro in the shoulder and walked past him. Hiro turned and followed, snickering. 


	2. Dances with Wolves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Dragoon but all characters and such not in the game are mine.  
  
Evening found Hiro, Kraven, and the baby near the entrance to the forest that was on their way to the prairie. The forest was eerie and dark, little or no sunlight getting through the treetops. The trees were pretty thick and there was a path, so Hiro assumed they would not get lost. The baby was still asleep, luckily for Kraven and Hiro. They looked ahead into the forest, thinking to themselves. They were considering whether or not they should continue on or stop for the night. They both looked to the baby, contemplating.  
  
"I say we keep going. We should get to Bale as soon as possible so we can speak with King Albert and Minister Noish." Hiro remarked. Kraven shrugged and nodded, agreeing.  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what that thing was and what it wanted with the baby." Kraven added. Hiro nodded and they began to walk into the forest. Kraven and Hiro looked around, squinting to see as the forest seemed to grow darker and darker. Soon, they could only see a few feet in front of them. They had to resort to holding their hands out in front of them so they would not run into any trees. It was also very quiet. An eerie quiet. They both were having the feeling that they were being watched. They looked to eachother and being a mere foot or so away from eachother they could faintly see eachother's faces. They nodded and pulled their weapons out. They could hear faint sounds as they walked. Hiro and Kraven soon stopped as a large wolf jumped in their way.  
  
"Damn! There must be a whole pack of these in this forest and we can't see!" Kraven cursed as he pulled the string tight, ready to loose an arrow. Hiro told him to be quiet and he powered up an energy ball, giving them enough light to see that behind the wolf that was in front of them there were several more. Hiro and Kraven looked to eachother, a look of fear on both of their faces. The wolf in front jumped up at them and Kraven loosed his arrow, which buried itself in the wolf's neck. this made it fall to the side and Hiro slashed it's neck, killing it. The other wolves growled and approached.  
  
"I'll go to the left, and you go to the right. And Hiro, try not to die." Kraven said as he jumped to the left, Hiro mimicking his actions, going to the right. The wolves split up and chased them. Hiro ran and soon stopped in a clearing with a bit of light, surrounded by wolves. Hiro grimaced and got into a ready stance. A wolf leaped at him and he spun around, slashing at it and knocking it back. The wolf yelped as it landed on the ground and ran at him again. Hiro took his sword and thrust it behind him, impaling the wolf's chest. He swung his sword forward and the wolf went flying, knocking another wolf down. Hiro flew up and looked down, powering up an energy ball. A wolf jumped up at him and he shot the energy ball down, exploding the wolf.  
  
Meanwhile, Kraven was trying to dodge the wolves and loosing arrows at them at the same time. The wolves were lunging at him and he rolled to the side, loosing arrows at their necks. One wolf tackled him and went for his neck. He held his bow sideways, trying to push it off. Kraven reached behind him as the wolf was bearing down on him. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and stuck it through the wolf's throat. The wolf fell to the side, dead. Kraven jumped up and began to run. The wolves were catching up quickly. Kraven jumped to the side and in speed appearing to match that of lightning, he loosed an arrow into the lead wolf's snout. The wolf spun out of control due to shock and the wolves crashed into eachother. Kraven chuckled until he heard a loud growl.  
  
Hiro had now been blowing away several groups of wolves but he knew he should be trying to find Kraven. He landed and slayed the last of the wolves with his sword. He then heard a monstrous growl and turned slowly around to see a wolf roughly ten times the size of the other ones. His eyes widened and he turned back around and flew forward over the path, the wolf following closely. The path twisted and turned wildly, so he had to slow down a bit to avoid ramming into trees. The wolf was catching up to him fast. He soon saw something faintly and noticed that it was Kraven, being chased by a wolf identical to the one chasing him. As Kraven and Hiro passed eachother, they readied their weapons. Kraven shot an arrow down into the throat of the wolf that chased Hiro while Hiro impaled the throat of the wolf that chased Kraven. The baby was crying loudly at this point.  
  
Kraven and Hiro stood up straight, putting their weapons away and turning around to face eachother. They grinned and began laughing. Soon the baby stopped crying and was laughing as well. Hiro and Kraven walked up to eachother and were laughing hard now. Their sides were in pain and tears strolled down their faces.  
  
"Ahh, man! We defeat a flaming monster of shadow but almost get our asses kicked by some little mutts, how sad is that?!" Kraven asked, and they both continued laughing. After several minutes they stopped laughing and looked around. Hiro spotted a little spot of light in the distance.   
  
"It's the exit! Those dumb wolves chased us to the exit of the forest!" Hiro remarked, snickering. Kraven grinned and they began to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Can we hunt for some food or something? I'm hungry." Kraven announced, smiling.  
  
"You are always hungry but yeah, I guess we should stop off to get some food." Hiro added as they left the darkness of the forest and entered the blinding sunlight. Hiro and Kraven kept walking and soon found a small oasis. They set up camp and fished there for food, cooking it by the fire they made. After a while, they were all full and laid back, beginning to doze off. 


	3. When Lizardmen Attack

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. The characters in this story not from the game, however are mine! All mine! And you cannot have them.  
  
After their run-in with the wolves, Hiro and Kraven were a bit more cautious. As they walked into the prairie they looked around carefully, making sure nothing was around. The baby was sleeping soundly, much to Hiro and Kraven's enjoyment. The day was a bit sunny and warm as they walked the paths, soon coming to a fork in the road. There were three paths other than the way they came from to go. The sign which marked the paths had been knocked over. Kraven sighed and shook his head. Hiro raised an eyebrow, thinking.  
  
"Great! Just perfect! Now which way is to the Limestone Cave? It could be any way. We could go one way and be lost for days! This sucks! What are we going to do?! It could be weeks now before we get to Bale!" Kraven exclaimed. Hiro chuckled and walked over to the sign, picking it up. "Dude, chill. All we have to do is make the part of the sign that says Forest, point to the path we came from. Now, we can tell which way to Bale. It's that way." he points to one of the other paths. Kraven looks to him, dumbfounded. Hiro laughs and Kraven glares, walking down the path. Hiro follows, still laughing.  
  
"Shut up. You know you I was joking, right? I was just about to suggest the sign thing. I mean, what kind of idiot wouldn't realize that we could use the sign?" Kraven said, trying to convince Hiro. Hiro shook his head, smirking.  
  
"Tell me What kind of idiot you are and I'll answer your question. Let's hurry, we need to get to Bale." Hiro replied, walking down the path. Kraven looked around as they walked. They soon came across a stream and carefully walked over the log that laid across it. They soon had that same feeling from the woods. That feeling that someone, or something was watching them. Kraven shivered lightly and looked around, then tapped Hiro on the shoulder.  
  
"Something's out there man. I'm not sure wha-" Kraven began to say as he was cut off when a dart came flying from the branches of a tree and imbedded itself in his neck, which made him fall unconscious. Hiro quickly turned around and unsheathed his sword, right before another dart came and went into his neck, knocking him out as well. Both Kraven and Hiro lay there, unconscious as the baby slept.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few hours later, Hiro's eyes opened. He was a bit dizzy and he sat up, shaking his head a bit so he could see straight. What he found was that he was in a cage, chained up, with the palms of his hands against his chest so if he used one of his energy balls, he would end up killing himself. He cursed under his breath and looked around. Next to his cage was another cage with Kraven and the baby. Kraven was chained like he was. They seemed to be in some large, vast underground cavern. Hiro soon noticed the cavern was full of seven feet tall lizardmen! They all dressed the same way, in a wolf pelt loin cloth with a strap over their chest, holding daggers. The lizardmen were surrounding a large cauldron which was boiling hot. They seemed to communicate with a series of grunts and hisses. Hiro could see dozens of what appeared to be lizard nests with large eggs and also large stone slabs that looked much like tables. It seemed that they were preparing a feast but what would they eat? He saw nothing edible other than eggs and they more than likely wouldn't eat their own young. Then it dawned on him. Him and Kraven were dinner.  
  
"Pssssst! Kraven! Get up, Kraven!" Hiro whispered. Kraven shook his head as he woke up. He took a look around and his eyes widened. He looked down to see his hands chained and the baby still on his stomach. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What's going on? Where are we?" Kraven questioned. Hiro looked around then back to Kraven.  
  
"We're about to be the lizardmen's dinner and we're in some underground cavern. I'm not sure, but I think it's underneath the prairie. Looks big enough to have the entire prairie over this. I'm trying to find a way out, but I see nothing. It's like they fill the hole whenever they come through." Hiro replied, looking at the ceiling of the cavern.  
  
"Maybe they don't come out that often so it isn't much of a hassle to fill the holes. But if so, what is the point in coming out just to capture us? They would have had to be meaning to come for us because they would not need tranquilizers for mere animals. They needed to get at us for some reason" Kraven added, thinking. Soon it dawned on both of them. The baby. She was more important than they had previously thought.  
  
"Looks like the little girl is more special than we assumed. But why? Why is she so special that these lizardmen attack us just to get at her. And for all we know that could be why the wolves attacked as well. Plus, that monster was after her. Why?" Hiro remarked. Both Kraven and Hiro were looking to the baby, who was innocently looking back. Kraven chuckled lowly then looked back to Hiro.  
  
"Let's worry about all of that later. Now we need to find a way to escape. Ya think we could fight these lizardmen off?" Kraven asked. Hiro gave him a look as if to call him stupid and motioned towards their hands with his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Our hands are chained aren't they? I knew that. Damn, then how do we get out of this place?" Kraven asked just as two lizardmen approached their cages. One was greenish and the other had a blue tint to it. The green one opened Kraven's cage and picked up the end of the chain, then started pulling him out towards the cauldron. Kraven looked over to Hiro as the bluish one did the same to him. Kraven and Hiro looked to eachother and then Kraven's eyes widened. He motioned to Hiro's back with his forehead and then Hiro grinned and nodded. Hiro jumped up, his light wings appearing. The lizardmen looked over at him and ran towards him. He flew up, carrying the bluish lizardman with him. He flew over head them, making the bluish lizardman crash into the greenish lizardman. He then landed, picked up the keys to their chains with his teeth and flew back up, picking Kraven up with his feet and landing on a shelf of rock on the cavern wall. He unlocked Kraven with his teeth who in turn unlocked him. They then stretched out their arms.  
  
"I think it's time for a lizard bashing, how about you?" Kraven asked, smirking at Hiro. Hiro nodded and looked around.  
  
"Where are our weapons though? We won't be able to take out many of these lizardmen with our hands when each of them have a couple daggers." Hiro replied. Kraven shrugged and looked around then grinned. He leaned over the edge of the shelf and picked up an egg from the nearby nest.  
  
"We can do this two ways. Hold the eggs for leverage so we can get to our weapons........or we can use these eggs as weapons." Kraven announced, tossing the egg in midair, catching it as it fell. Hiro shook his head and picked up three more eggs, giving one of them to Kraven.  
  
"Let's use them as leverage. No need to possibly end a species. We could kill too many of them and if this is the only colony of them then they would be wiped out. It goes against Soa to destroy an entire species. Now let's do this." Hiro replied. Kraven grinned and nodded. Hiro jumped down, followed by Kraven, holding the eggs up. The lizardmen backed up, not wanting the eggs harmed. Kraven smirked at Hiro and tossed one of the eggs up and then caught it. The lizardmen hissed. Hiro shook his head. They soon came to a wall carved from the stone with many weapons hanging from it.  
  
"I don't see our weapons! Looks like we'll be using lizardmen weapons for now. Pick one of these bows. I like this sword." Hiro said as he set one of the eggs down and rolled it to the Lizardmen. One of what seemed to be a lizardmaid rushed through the crowd and picked it up, hissing at Hiro. Hiro then picked up a flame red blade which was serrated on one side. He swung it experimentally, liking the feel. Kraven rolled one of the eggs he held towards the lizardmen and the lizardmaid picked it up as well, hissing again as Kraven found a bow which had a small blade on both ends and then picked up a quiver full of arrows with serrated arrowheads. Hiro then picked up a sheath and attached it to the strap wrapped around his shoulder. He looked up and smirked.  
  
"There is the exit. There is a stairway which we couldn't see before because it blends in with the wall. We just have to fight our way to it. Can't carry you all the way over there without one of the lizardmen getting you, so we'll have to fight through instead of fly." Hiro said. Kraven nodded and loosed an arrow at one of the lizardmen before they both tossed their eggs at them and cut towards the stairway. A lizardman jumped in their way to recieve one of the blade ends of Kraven's new bow in its chest, slaying it. They ran on and several lizardmen caught up with them and cut them off. Hiro jumped forward, swinging his sword, cleaving one of the lizardmen in two. He smirked then thrust the sword behind him, impaling another lizardman by the stomach. Kraven spun the bow, beheading a lizardman and slashing another's chest. Hiro slashed a couple lizardmen in the stomach and kicked one down, stabbing the other in the shoulder. Kraven twirled the bow, slashing several lizardmen in the chest. They took the oppurtunity to head forward and then a lizardman larger than the rest stepped in the way. It had a necklace and crown made from bones.  
  
"Apparently now we have to deal with Lizardman King. Looks like the others backed off. I guess helping the king in a fight is disrespectful. Lucky for us." Kraven observed. Hiro nodded and they both got in a fighting stance. The Lizardman King jumped at them and they both slashed, giving it two parallel scars on it's chest. When it landed, Kraven and Hiro spun around, slashing. Kraven cut off the forearm and hand off while Hiro cut clean through the base of it's tail. The Lizardman King gave a horrible shriek, causing the baby to cry. Kraven and Hiro took the oppurtunity to run up the stairs. A few Lizardmen followed them. Hiro turned and shot an energy ball at the wall, causing some rocks to fall in their way. Hiro and Kraven soon reached the peak of the stairs and pushed the stone door open, coming out from the side of a bank of the stream. They ran down the bank until reaching the path and kept going, until they were sure the Lizardmen had not followed. they were well out of the prairie now.  
  
"Is it me or is this little girl probably going to get us killed?" Kraven joked, grinning.  
  
"I know what ya mean. Hopefully the Limestone Cave won't be so eventful." Hiro replied, laughing. 


	4. Eight Legged Freak

DISCLAIMER: Legend of Dragoon and all characters from it are not in my possession. Hiro, Kraven, and all characters not in the game, however, are all mine. If I could trade them for the LoD ladies, I would. But I can't, so I won't.  
  
Evening had arrived as Hiro and Kraven, with the baby sleeping on his stomach, approached the Limestone Cave. Their recently had been rumors about something in the cave but Hiro and Kraven hadn't spoken to anyone for almost two weeks so they had heard nothing. It was dark in the cave so Hiro set fire to a couple branches of nearby dead trees to use as torches. The air inside of the cave was stale and cool. Hiro and Kraven lowly discussed what had happened to them in the past few days. "I can't believe all of this. First, I save a baby and we get attacked by a flaming shadow, then in the forest we are attacked by a pack of wolves on steroids and this morning we got caught and captured by a horde of Lizardmen in a huge underground cave. This baby is more trouble than she's worth." Kraven commented. Hiro laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe so, but we came this far so we might as well continue on. Once we cut through this cave it's less than a days walk to Bale. Then, our baby-sitting days are over! Unless of course, you get too attached to the baby...." Hiro replied, grinning as Kraven glared. Kraven shook his head and punched his arm.  
  
"Trust me, I am not getting attached to this baby. She's just our reason to go to Bale and nothing more." Kraven said. By now they had been pushing several cobwebs out of their way to get through and soon there were what seemed like cocoons hanging on the walls and ceiling of the cave. Soon, Kraven and Hiro walked into a large opening in which most of the wall and ceiling space was covered in these cocoon-like figures. Kraven and Hiro began to get suspicious of the many cocoons but neither said anything.  
  
"You know what would be awesome? If two hot babes would just appear, right in front of us, like naked!" Kraven announced, in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood of the dank, dark cave full of cobwebs. Hiro shook his head, grinning and then they heard a faint, scuttling sound. Hiro looked up quickly, trying to discern the source of the sound but the sound had faded.  
  
"Now you did hear that right, Kraven?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Heard what?" Kraven replied.  
  
"That.....that scuttling sound, like something walking!" Hiro answered, his face showing a little fear.  
  
"Uhhhh. dude, what ya talking about?" Kraven asked, raising an eyebrow. Just seconds after Kraven's question another scuttling noise could be heard, echoing.  
  
"That! That nose right there! Do not tell me you didn't hear that!" Hiro exclaimed rather loudly. Kraven pauses and grins.  
  
"Yeah I heard it, just messin with ya." Kraven says and laughs as Hiro pushes him against the wall.  
  
"Ya know what? Screw you! That wasn't funny, dumbass!" Hiro yelled at him. Kraven continued laughing. Hiro punched his arm and walked further into the cave. Kraven started to follow, snickering.  
  
"It was funny to me, dumbass!" Kraven replied as he laughed. Hiro just flicks him off as he walks forward and heads down one of the corridors. Kraven noticed a long, thin leg covered in small hairs in the next corridor as it pulled back, as if the owner was ready to strike.  
  
"Hiro! Watch out!" Kraven yells and Hiro turns to look at Kraven as a large spider jumps forward, kicking Hiro, sending him sliding across the floor of a large cavernous opening in the cave, slamming him into a large pillar of stone. He groaned in pain, holding his side. The spider lunged at Hiro but it stopped short as an arrow from Kraven's bow pierced it's leg. The spider spun quickly around as Kraven pulled a second arrow from his quiver and loosed it at the spider. The spider, swifter than Kraven's arrow, quickly ducked out of the way. The arrow bounced off of the stone pillar, mere centimeters from Hiro's head, severing a few hairs.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Hiro!" Kraven chuckled as he dodged a limb of the spider, swinging the bladed end of his bow at it. Hiro picked the arrow up and threw it at Kraven.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you! Aim for the spider, not me!" Hiro yelled and darted forward, slashing at the spider's abdomen with his sword. The spider sidestepped so the sword missed it's abdomen but it did cut one of it's legs. Kraven ran so that he and Hiro were on the same side of the spider.  
  
"We need to hit it at the same time! It can't dodge both of us!" Kraven suggested. Hiro nodded and they both ran at the spider, firmly holding their weapons. The spider raised it's front legs and swung them, hitting both Kraven and Hiro in the face, sending them sprawling. Kraven got up, rubbing his cheek. He looked down at the baby when Hiro wasn't looking and the baby began crying.  
  
"Alright, that's it! We just got bitch-slapped by a giant spider and I am NOT standing for that!" Kraven yelled angrily. Hiro shook his head as he got up.  
  
"And who's fault is that? You suggested we attack at the same time!" Hiro snapped. As they argued back and forth, a woman clad in light blue pants and a blue tunic with a trident strapped to her back ran a rib from one of the many skeletons on the floor through the end of one of the spider's legs. A high pitched screech escaped the spider as it turned towards the woman who unstrapped her trident and held it in a ready stance.  
  
"Bring it on, bug breath!" She yelled and jabbed her trident at the spider. It stepped back and Kraven slashed one of it's legs with the bladed end of his bow as Hiro cut off a piece of one of it's other legs. The spider screeched again and stumbled forward. It turned and knocked Hiro back against a corner of the chamber and slowly approached him. The woman stepped forward to help but Kraven ran past her, handing her the baby, towards the spider, slamming the bow against the floor to launch himself in the air, front-flipping and landing on the spider, laughing.  
  
"Did you guys just see that?! You saw that right? You saw my superior skills right?!" Kraven asked, laughing. Hiro glared.  
  
"No, I'm sorry! I was too busy thinking of a way to not get eaten!" Hiro yelled as the spider bucked up and flailed it's legs in a feeble attempt at getting Kraven off of it's back. Kraven held on with one hand, holding the other in the air. He slapped the side of the spider with his bow as the spider bucked.  
  
"Yeeeeeehaw!!! Guys, take a picture of this!" Kraven joked. Hiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, how many times in your life do ya see an ass ride a spider?!" Hiro replied. Kraven started to lose his grip so he took another arrow out, pulling his bow to it's maximum tautness, aiming for the spider's skull.  
  
"Suck on this, biyatch!" Kraven yelled as he let the arrow go, which imbedded itself deep into the spider's skull, killing it instantly. The spider's limp body fell, and Kraven fell to the ground and stood up, grinning. Lillith handed the baby back to him and he strapped her to his stomach.  
  
"Look who's the hero now, Hiro? In fact, I had fun. When's round two?" Kraven asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Is he always this immature?" the woman asked Hiro. Hiro nodded.  
  
"Just a little bit. And when I say a little bit. I mean alot." Hiro replied. The woman laughed lightly as Kraven headed for the exit to the cave.  
  
"Let's go. You can join us when we make camp, uhhhh, you didn't give us your name did ya?" Kraven asked the woman. She shook her head as they walked out into the dim light from the moon.  
  
"No, I didn't. My name is Lillith. And you two are?" she asked as she pulled the hood of her tunic down, letting her long brown hair with blonde streaks flow out. Hiro turned to introduce himself and his eyes widened, his mouth gaping. Kraven busted out laughing.  
  
"I'm Kraven, and my googly eyed friend here would be Hiro." he answered her, chuckling. She smiled shyly at Hiro as they found a place to set up camp.  
  
"Y-your a Wingly aren't you? I didn't know winglys still existed." she remarked. Hiro nodded.  
  
"Yes, we exist in colonies, hidden from humans. I, uhhhh, left my colony when I was little." he replied. She smiled and nodded and sat on a dead log, using it like a bench. Kraven gathered some twigs and sticks, laying them in a pile. Hiro powered up a small energy ball and fired it at the pile, lighting it on fire and then sat down a few feet away from Lillith. Kraven smirked and pushed Hiro so he was sitting right next to her.  
  
"Awww, isn't this romantic? Go ahead, Hiro. Kiss her. Ya know ya want to." Kraven joked. Both Kraven and Lillith turned and glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, Kraven!" they said simultaneously. Kraven shrugged and laid down on the other side of the fire with the baby on his stomach, both falling asleep quickly.  
  
"So, why were you in that cave?" Hiro asked Lillith.  
  
"I was supposed to gather some things for a doctor in the cave but I was chased by the spider into a smaller corridor that it couldn't fit into. When I saw it attack you two I went after it so I could get out of that cave. And it worked." she replied. He nodded.  
  
"Where are you from?" he inquired. She pointed down the path.  
  
"Bale. I help the clinic doctor there and live above the clinic." she answered.  
  
"That's where we're headed. We're taking the baby to King Albert." he commented. She stretched and yawned.  
  
"Well, I am exhausted. I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Hiro." She said and laid down near the fire, dozing off. Hiro laid nearby, eventually falling asleep. 


	5. The King of Serdio

DISCLAIMER: As you already know, I don't own Legend of Dragoon and I will never own it unfortunately because this game is AMAZING. All characters and anything not appearing in the game that are in this story are all owned by me.  
  
Hiro was the first to wake the next morning. He looked around, seeing Lillith and Kraven still sleeping. He smiled as he looked at Lillith, laying on her stomach, using her arms as a pillow. He stood and climbed up a nearby tree, watching the sun. He glanced down at Lillith and smiled.  
  
"Great view..." he said. Realizing what he said he shook his head, laughing.  
  
"I've hung around Kraven for far too long." he added. He looked back up to the sky and leaned against the trunk. Lillith soon woke up and looked around. She looked up to see him and smiled. She pulled herself up the tree silently and sat on a nearby branch.  
  
"Good morning. Are you always up this early?" Lillith asked. Hiro turned towards her and nodded. He motioned to the sky as if to tell her to look. She looked up at the sunrise and smiled.  
  
"Wow..It's beautiful!" she commented, amazed at the sight of the clouds and colors blending to create a stunning mural in the sky. He laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah. We really couldn't see it from my colony. The magical barrier blocked it from view. I would always sit outside early in the morning in hopes of catching a glimpse of the outside world, but it never did until one morning. There was a large storm out and the magical barrier was weakened. I saw the morning sky and it looked beautiful even in the storm. For years I had heard stories of how evil humans were and I had always wanted to meet some and prove the stories wrong. So without a second thought I flew through the barrier when it flickered off. I ran into a nearby village and soon found out how humans were afraid of winglys just like winglys were afraid of humans. Soon after I began wearing something over my hair while around humans, other than Kraven." he explained. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"When did you team up with Kraven?" she asked, curious of how he teamed up with an immature guy like Kraven.  
  
"Well, I had heard that an important wingly relic was being kept at Hellena Prison. I decided to check it out and Kraven was being kept there. I found that the relic wasn't there and on the way out I ran into a bit of trouble. Kraven had escaped and was fighting some guards. They were blocking my way so I stepped in n and helped him. We escaped together and we've been traveling together ever since. We trust eachother in battle so we trust eachother in life, ya know?" he answered, smiling. She nodded.  
  
"I wish I had a friend like that to travel with......" she commented. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You can travel with us. The more the merrier." he replied. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. The sun is up now, should we get him up now?" she asked, motioning to Kraven. Hiro laughed and nodded before leaning back and flipping to the ground next to him. Lillith climbed down as Hiro knelt beside Kraven.  
  
"Too bad Kraven wasn't awake to see that hot babe who came by asking for him!" Hiro yelled and jumped back as Kraven jumped to his feet and ran around the campsite, looking all over the place.  
  
"Where! Where! Hot babe.....asking for me.....WHERE!" he yelled as he ran around. Hiro and Lillith laughed while they watched him.  
  
"Uhh, sorry man. I forgot, that didn't happen except in your dream. But now that you're awake we can head on to Bale." Hiro said, grinning. Kraven stopped running around and glared.  
  
"That was low, Hiro. Low. You won't know when, you won't know where, but I am going to kill you. A horrible and painful death!" Kraven yelled. Hiro laughed.  
  
"Sure ya will, Kraven. Let's just get going. We've got to talk to the King today!" Hiro replied as he began walking down the path, Lillith walking beside him. Kraven walked a bit behind them, cursing under his breath.  
  
About an hour and a half later they came to the entrance of Bale. Hiro pulled a bandanna out and slipped it on his head, covering his platinum hair. Lillith smiled and looked around.  
  
"The castle is that way. I'll meet up with you tonight right here at about nine, okay? I need to see my family and the doctor I help. I should be done in a couple hours so see you whenever you two are finished." she smiles and walks away. Hiro and Kraven looked towards the castle.  
  
"Here we are, Hiro. Getting here was hell so this better be good." Kraven said. Hiro laughed and nodded as they began walking towards the castle. As they approached the entrance to the castle, two guards stepped in their way.  
  
"State your business." announced one guard. Kraven sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We need to see the King about a baby and a monster." Kraven replied, obviously annoyed. The guard rose an eyebrow as he looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe you two should grow up. Monsters don't exist, kid. King Albert is not interested in fairy tales." the guard said.  
  
"Monsters don't exist, huh? Then how do you explain that black flaming shadow I fought, the huge wolves that attacked us, the lizard people who tried to EAT us, and the giant spider in the Limestone Cave?!" Hiro yelled. Kraven looked up, surprised at Hiro for losing his temper.  
  
"Hey kid, just chill. What is so important about these "monsters" that you need to tell King Albert about them?" the guard replied.  
  
"I don't think you need to know. Just let me in to see the King or I'll go in forcefully. Your choice." Hiro answered. The guards nodded and stepped to the side. Hiro and Kraven walked forward. Kraven grinned and turned around.  
  
"That's right. You're lucky you let us in. If you didn't, I'd go buckwild on your ass!" he said, laughing. The guards turned and stepped forward and he jumped in front of Hiro, walking at a fast pace. Hiro shook his head.  
  
"You are sad, Kraven. Really sad." Hiro said. Kraven hit his arm. They walked into this room with a large opening and a statue of a dragon. The statue was very interesting, especially its eyes. On eye was an onyx stone in the shape of a sphere that could fit in the palm of your hand and in the other was an amethyst of the same shape and size.  
  
"Wow. This thing is awesome! Nice craftsmanship here. Ya don't see too many statues like this around...." Kraven commented. Hiro shrugged.  
  
"We need to get to the throneroom, Kraven. This is important." Hiro said. Kraven was ignoring him, though. He put a hand on the onyx eye of the dragon and it began to glow. Hiro stepped forward and the amethyst began to glow.  
  
"What the hell did you do, Kraven? Can't trust ya with anything!" Hiro yelled. The two gems pulled themselves free of the statue and floated towards them.  
  
"This is cool! I wonder what they are....." Kraven said as he grabbed the onyx from the air. It started to shine brightly and then the light dimmed out. Hiro did the same with the amethyst.  
  
"Great, now we're thieves. Let's get going to the throneroom. The longer we stay in here, the more chance we have of getting caught. Now let's go." he said. Kraven nodded and they stuck the gems in their pockets. Hiro lead him to the throneroom. They knelt and bowed.  
  
"You may stand. I hear you have a story of a monster....and a baby?" the King asked. Kraven and Hiro stood, nodding. Hiro picked up the baby from his strap around his stomach.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. I am Kraven, and this is Hiro. We were traveling near Seles when Hiro noticed smoke coming from it. We ran to it and saw that the entire village was burning. I heard crying so I followed the sound into one of the buildings. In the room the baby was in, there was this monster. It was on fire, and seemed to be made of black shadows. I got out but it followed me. Hiro took care of it then and it flew off." Kraven started to explain but Albert stopped him.  
  
"A monster made of fiery black shadows? I think Minister Noish may know something of it." Albert remarked. The elderly man in a black royal habit next to the throne nodded.  
  
"Yes. It derives from the legend of the Dragoon Campaign. When the Dragoon Campaign ended, the Black Monster appeared every 108 years to kill the Moon Child. The Moon Child is supposed to bring happiness to the world, but so far one has never lived to be a year old due to the Black monster killing it. This baby you have found very well may be the Moon Child. And you saved it from the Black Monster." Minister Noish said. Kraven grinned.  
  
"Did anything else happen before you came here?" King Albert asked. Hiro laughed and nodded.  
  
"Loads of stuff. First, when we crossed through the forest, we were attacked by a pack of rabid giant wolves. We dispatched them easily enough, a little trouble but nothing big. Then, we were crossing the prairie when we suddenly got knocked out. We woke up in this huge underground cavern, full of these lizard people. They were trying to eat us, so we had to fight back. We were able to get out, but had to take some of their weapons. That is how we got this strange sword and Kraven's bow. After that, when we went through the Limestone Cave, we got attacked by a giant spider. We almost got taken out but the most beautiful woman distracted it so Kraven could kill it. but this woman, she-" Hiro explained. He was cut off mid-sentence as Kraven spoke up.  
  
"If you let him, he'll talk all day about her." Kraven interrupted. Hiro glared.  
  
"I see. This is very interesting. Seems that the Black Monster is sending it's minions after you two for having the child. Perhaps you should leave her here. They may still come after you, not knowing she is here, however." commented King Albert. Hiro and Kraven nodded. Suddenly a guard ran into the room.  
  
"Your Majesty! These men are thieves! They stole the Dragoon Spirits from the statue! I saw them leave the room, putting them in their pockets!" the guard yelled.  
  
"Is this true?" Albert asked. Kraven shrugged.  
  
"Not really. When we got close to them they started glowing. They pulled loose by themselves and floated at us!" Kraven exclaimed. Hiro shook his head, thinking they'd believe they were crazy.  
  
"If this is true, then you may try to take them into custody if you wish, but these two men are more powerful than you and your knighthood put together." King Albert remarked. Kraven laughed and nodded.  
  
"Finally, I get some respect!" Kraven exclaimed. Hiro shook his head.  
  
"Shut up, Kraven. What are you talking about, more powerful than the knighthood. And Dragoon Spirits, I thought all of that was just made up stories for kids!" Hiro asked. King Albert smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, Hiro. They are real. And you two are the Dragoons. This deserves a feast!" he announces. Kraven's eyes widen and he smiles.  
  
"Feast. Food. Royal feast. Royal food. Royal feast of royal food." he says, mind wandering.  
  
"What about Lillith? She should be here as well. I mean, she did help us with the spider. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here." Hiro suggested.  
  
"Sure. Bring your sweetheart along. There is still an hour or so for the feast to begin." King Albert said, smiling. Hiro shook his head.  
  
"No, no. You've got it all wrong. We're only friends. I'll be back with her." he replies before walking out of the throneroom. He walked out of the castle and headed to the entrance of Bale. There was no sign of Lillith there so he headed to the medical office. He walked in, but Lillith wasn't there.  
  
"Doctor? I'm looking for Lillith, do you know where she is?" he asked. The doctor came from his office and nodded.  
  
"Ah, yes. Lillith. She headed home a little while ago. she lives just down the road. Her house is the blue one on the left." the doctor answered. Hiro nodded and thanked him before walking out and down the road to Lillith's house. He knocked on the door and Lillith answered.  
  
"Oh, Hiro. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the castle? And where is Kraven?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Kraven is still at the castle. I came to get you. Turns out, Kraven and I are Dragoons, the girl is the Moon Child, and they are having a feast in our honor. I thought you would want to come, since if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have gotten here." Hiro explained. Lillith smiled up at him.  
  
"Sure, but would you like to come in for a couple minutes? You can meet my parents." She said before pulling him in. Hiro shrugged and followed her in. Her parents were sitting at the dining table.  
  
"Oh, hello! You must be Hiro. Lillith has told us alot about you! I'm glad she's found a nice man." her mother said. Hiro looked confused and turned to Lillith who mouthed the words: Just go with it. He nodded a little and turned back to her parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, we should be going. We're having dinner with a friend tonight." Lillith told them. They nodded and told them to leave. Lillith grabbed his hand and lead him outside.  
  
"I am so sorry about that. Thay always ask me about any guys and I wanted to make them happy so I mentioned you and then you showed up so I had to go with it. I know you probably have a girlfriend and we don't have to mention this to her or anything." Lillith blurted out.   
  
"It's fine, don't worry. Actually, I don't have a girlfriend. Between being a wingly and wondering, no way to get a girlfriend. Let's go." He says and laughs a little. She nods and walks with him back to the castle. Kraven was already well into his third plate of food when they got there. An hour or so later, the feast was finished. They headed back to Lillith's house to stay for the night.  
  
"Hiro and Lillith, you two take Lillith's room and Kraven, you can take the guest room." her dad said. Kraven grins.  
  
"Go Hiro. Lucky, lucky man!" Kraven laughed and said. Hiro shook his head and walked into her room, laying on the floor. She laid on the bed as Kraven walked into the guest room.  
  
"I really am sorry about this, Hiro. I didn't think they would put us in the same room." She said, sincerely sorry.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine with the floor. Better than the ground outside. But Kraven will never let this die down." He replied. She laughed a bit and they both soon fell asleep, countless adventures awaiting them and Kraven. 


	6. Nirvana

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Dragoon. It's not mine. If I had the money I would buy the rights from Squaresoft, but I don't.

The following morning, Hiro and Lillith woke up at around the same time. Kraven could be heard snoring in the next room. The sun was just coming out, so the room was dimly lit. Hiro smiled and looked up at Lillith, who was sitting on the bed. She smiled back down at him and stretched. They sat there, silently, looking at each other and smiling for almost ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"I-I guess we should get out of here and get back to the road…." Lillith announced. She stood and headed for the door but stopped and turned to face him when she heard him stand.

"You're still going with us? Not that I am complaining but we now really have no particular destination. Our only reason in coming in this direction was to deliver the baby to Albert. And now, we could be going anywhere." Hiro said. Lillith smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, I am coming. I want to see the world. But I also need someone to keep me safe, since in a one on one fair fight, I am not such a good warrior. I feel safe with you, and you travel, so the best thing to do is travel with you, right?" she replied, smiling sweetly. Hiro shrugged and nodded.

"That makes sense. Well, I have no problems with you coming with us and I'd be honored to be the one to keep you safe." Hiro comments, smiling. She turned to the door with a faint blush to see Kraven leaning against the doorframe.

"You two are sooo cute together. You should really get together. I am serious about this." he grins. Lillith blushed a bit brighter.

"Serious? You, serious. You must think we are drunk if you think we believe that. You are never serious, Kraven." Hiro replied. Kraven shrugged and turned around. They all walked out into the dining room. Lillith turned to the others.

"We should take showers before we go on. You can go first, Hiro." she said as she pointed to the bathroom and then went and sat down. Kraven sat nearby as Hiro walked into the bathroom.

"So, Lillith. Seriously, you like Hiro right? I see how ya look at him." Kraven asked, looking at her. Lillith looked to him, thought, and shrugged.

"I don't know. He is really nice, and cute, and I feel really safe with him around. But….I think he prefers to wander free than to have a girlfriend." she replied honestly. Kraven shook his head.

"You have it all wrong. I can't say for absolutely sure, but I think he likes you. He looks at you just like you look at him. I know that part for sure." he answers. She still looked doubtful and bit her lower lip, thinking.

"Trust me. He definitely has some feelings for ya. Sure, he may be a bit shy about telling you but I know he has some feelings for you." he assures her. She smiles slightly as Hiro comes from the bathroom. Lillith stands and walks past him quickly, going into the bathroom. Hiro looked at Kraven strangely.

"Did you say something stupid to her?" Hiro asked, almost in an angry tone. Kraven shook his head.

"Man, I was trying to help you! I was trying to get her to realize how much she likes you and you like her!" Kraven replied. Hiro punched him in the arm.

"If I have feelings for her, I will tell her and I don't need you to get involved!" Hiro yelled. Kraven shrugged.

"If you insist, but you know you need help. And who better than the Love Doctor to let you and your woman know how you feel about each other?" asked Kraven, trying to lighten the mood. Hiro hit him again and sat down on a chair, angrily. After a short while Lillith came from the bathroom and Kraven walked in. Lillith sat down and looked to Hiro.

"D-did Kraven talk to you too?" she asked shyly. Hiro nodded and stood up and walked over to her and sat next to her. He took her hand lightly.

"Lillith. I have feelings for you. I really like you." he stated, taking Kraven's advice. She looked up at him and smiled. She clasped his hand tightly.

"I like you too, Hiro. A lot." She said and leaned up, kissing his cheek as Kraven walked out of the bathroom.

"FINALLY! It's about damn time." He laughs. He then heads straight for the door when Hiro gets up to go after him.

"We should really get going. Let's go see the baby before leaving." Kraven suggested. Lillith kept a hold of Hiro's hand and nodded.

"I think that is a great idea. Let's go." She smiled and walked out with Hiro, Kraven leading them to the castle. They walked silently, Hiro and Lillith pretty much preoccupied with each other, and Kraven occupied with himself. When they arrived, Albert had a surrogate mother taking care of the girl.

"Ah, Hiro, Kraven, and Lillith. Considering you brought the girl here I thought you should name her." Albert announced. The three stepped to the baby and looked to each other. Hiro nodded.

"Well, seeing as how she is to bring peace to the world, the only fitting name would be Nirvana." he announces. Kraven and Lillith nod and Hiro thinks to himself. He leaned close to her and pulled his cloak off, leaving him in a black and silver vest. He moved his finger over the chest, causing a silver symbol to appear on it and it shrunk to Nirvana's size. He slipped it on her.

"This cloak will grow along with her, and the symbol is an ancient Wingly symbol for Nirvana." he says. Kraven steps up to her and places his pendant around her neck.

"This pendant is special. It holds a magical power in it. I was never able to unlock it, but maybe she will be able to." he says and steps back. Lillith then stepped up and pulled a bracelet with a sapphire in it out of her pocket and put it on Nirvana.

"I may not have known her for as long as Hiro and Kraven, but I still feel attached to her. This is a family heirloom. It is very dear to me as I hope it will be to her." she said and stepped back. The three smiled and Albert nodded.

"Goodbye, Nirvana. Grow up well, and bring peace." Kraven said before they turned and started walked away, Lillith taking Hiro's hand.

"Oh, wait! I have a big favor to ask of you!" Albert announced. They turned around.

"Name it. What do you need?" asked Hiro. Albert walked over to a map and pointed to a city.

"This is Hoax. A fort city. I heard that a squad of Sandoran soldiers was to attack Hoax. Could you go there, and help out? I will provide transportation." asked the King. Lillith nodded.

"We can do that. Right, guys?" she replied. They nodded. King Albert lead them down to where he had a small vehicle.

"This is an experimental hovercraft. I am sure it will work well though. It is easy enough to drive. You use the right pedal to go and the left pedal to slow down. To turn it on, press the place this key in the keyhole and turn it right. I will entrust Hiro with the driving." He said before handing the key to Hiro. Kraven looked surprised.

"Hiro?! Why not me?" he asked, confused. Lillith laughed softly.

"King Albert obviously wants a mature, responsible person driving." she answered him, smiling.

"You're just saying that cuz he's your boyfriend!" he replied, jealous that he didn't get to drive. Hiro steps into the hovercraft and turns it on. Lillith jumped in next to him and Kraven got in the back. Hiro drove it around in circles and such to get used to it and then pulled away, towards Hoax. Lillith leaned against him smiling, and Kraven looked around, thinking. Hiro smiled and put his arm around Lillith as he drove forward. Kraven shakes his head and then something caught his eye. He looked to the side to see a pitch black bird almost the size of the hovercraft flying to the side of them.

"Hiro! Look at that thing!" He yelled and nudged him and pointed. Hiro and Lillith looked and their eyes widened. The thing tilted and headed at them. Hiro swerved a bit, causing them to go up on one side and curved around, letting the bird pass right by them. It curved around and headed straight for them. Hiro looked around and saw a pile of boulders. He turned and headed for it as the bird caught up. The hovercraft went up the boulders and jumped into the air, the bird passing under them. Lillith shrieked as she saw the bird going under them. Hiro pulled a sharp turn, knowing if they went straight they'd hit it's tail and most likely crash. The hovercraft went on it's side and landed with a bit of turbulence but safely enough. Hiro turned to Kraven.

"Take the wheel!" Lillith moved to the side and Hiro jumped out of the drivers seat and stood on the back of the hovercraft before Kraven could react. Kraven jumped forward and took the wheel when the hovercraft started to swerve. As the large bird flew by, Hiro jumped and grabbed hold of it's breast feathers. He climbed up onto it's back and pulled his sword out. The bird began to barrel roll but Hiro grabbed a hold of it's feathers and kept a firm grip. He slashed at the bird's necks and the bird screeched and shook it's head to send him flying but he kept hold of it.

Kraven and Lillith, still in the hovercraft, tried to follow the bird but it's movement was too random and quick. The bird ascended and barrel rolled to the left as Hiro stabbed it's upper back and neck. The bird fell towards the ground and skidded to a stop. Kraven and Lillith then caught up and stopped. Hiro climbed down and approached the vehicle as Lillith jumped out and walked to him.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Hiro! You scared me half to death!" she yelled. Kraven sat in the hovercraft, laughing. Hiro shrugged.

"Sorry, Lillith. But I did get rid of that thing, didn't I?" he asked. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Maybe so but couldn't you do that some other way?" she asked. He shrugged and began to smile.

"Possibly, but it wouldn't be as much fun." he answered, now grinning. She smiled lightly and hit him on the chest softly.

"Alright, but warn me next time before doing something crazy!" she added. He nodded and walked back to the hovercraft. Kraven reluctantly got in the back seat and Hiro got in the driver seat, Lillith climbing in next to him. Hiro then started it and headed to Hoax again. The vehicle sustained very little if any damage. They soon passed by the commercial city of Lohan so realized they were getting pretty close to Hoax. After about twenty more minutes they arrived at Hoax. When the guards saw them an what they were in they immediately opened the gates. Hiro pulled into the fort city and some guards pointed to a cave like hole to park. Hiro nodded and pulled in and stopped the hovercraft. They all climbed out and looked around as a guard came to them.

"The Kaiser has arranged for you to sleep at the inn tonight and tomorrow morning you will have a conference with him." he said before pointing to the inn. Hiro nodded and lead the other two into the inn. The innkeeper showed them their room and they walked in, laying down and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
